


High Fives

by inanis_mortem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto's being cute, Fluff, Kuroo is a wingman, M/M, akaashi's being Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanis_mortem/pseuds/inanis_mortem
Summary: Bokuto's fishing for reasons to high five Akaashi but Akaashi doesn't mind.





	

"Hey Akaaaaaaaashi!" boomed Bokuto's voice, the exuberant sound cutting through the echoes of balls hitting the ground. "High five!"

Akaashi turned around, a little surprised. "Bokuto-san," he bowed politely. "What for?"

Bokuto's face loses its usual upbeat expression for a moment, turning confused, mouth hanging open. "Because... Because..." he struggled for words but Akaashi waited patiently. Bokuto shifted from one foot to another his tongue sticking out a bit as he thought hard.

"That was an awesome set and he feels like congratulating you!" Kuroo cut in gracefully, saving the day with a cat like grin. Bokuto's smile reappeared.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, bouncing up and down excitedly, hand held high in the air. "Congrats 'Kaashi!" Akaashi stared at the hand apprehensively, still not completely convinced. Kuroo waved his arms wildly behind Bokuto, shooting the second year a pleading look. It was almost like the Nekoma player was warning him. Bokuto was beginning to falter, stopping with an uncertain look on his face. 

With a long suffering sigh, Akaashi raised his own hand and gently touched Bokuto's. It wasn't much of a high five but Bokuto brightened up immediately. "Hey hey hey! Send me more balls 'Kaashi!"

Akaashi nodded and clenched his hand. That had felt unexpectedly good. Made his body feel all tingly. Kuroo seemed to notice him lagging a few seconds behind, a knowing smirk on his face. Akaashi flushed slightly before reentering the court.

He was going to wipe the smirk off of Kuroo's face.

And he did when Fukurodani beat Nekoma in their next practice match. Bokuto hopped around, hooting in victory while Kuroo sulked next to him, shooting Bokuto a dirty look. Akaashi wore a smug look on his face, spinning the volleyball in is hands, replaying the match to see what he could have done better.

"Bro, I helped you. I feel betrayed," Kuroo complained, trying to swipe the volleyball from Akaashi's hands.

"Akaaaaashi!" Bokuto breezed past Kuroo and the middle blocker's face would have been comical if Akaashi didn't know Kuroo was coming back at full force to beat them in their next match. 

Kuroo was going to mass murder them. Completely.

Time for new combos he supposed.

"Akaaaashi, high five, we beat them!" Bokuto wriggled his fingers, smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Why don't you high five him with your lips instead?" Kuroo griped and Bokuto spluttered, face turning fifty shades of red. 

"What-" Akaashi started, not sure of what he had just heard.

Kuroo and Bokuto both fumbled around awkwardly, incoherent phrases falling from their mouths.

"AKAASHI-SAN WATCH OUT!" Akaashi spun around, hands coming instinctively to receive the volleyball. As it went up, Kageyama reached over and set it to Asahi who promptly spiked it over. 

There was absolute silence. 

Then, "Akaashi that was so cool! High five!"

Akaashi forgot about what Kuroo had said temporarily when he lost track of how many times Bokuto high fived him afterwards.

///////////////////////////////////////////

Bokuto was always trying to find an excuse to give him a high five.

Akaashi didn't mind at all but it didn't mean he could act like it.

"Akaashi, high five!" Akaashi frowned, hesitating.

"Bokuto-san, that wasn't a good set. Tsukishima blocked you," he tried to reason. Bokuto barely faltered, his hand still up in the air, grinning wildly.

"Tsukki's gotten better and you tried! It was a good set, I just didn't spike it properly! High five 'Kaashi!" Akaashi reluctantly lifted his hand but put more enthusiasm into it. Bokuto seemed to realise that and his mood skyrocketed.

"SEND ME MORE BALLS, AKAASHI!" As if in response to Bokuto's vigour, Hinata and Tanaka bellowed from their side of the net, looking more fired up than they already were. Daichi laughed weakly and Tsukishima scoffed, adjusting his glasses. Kageyama bounced the ball in preparation for his serve, his face full of determination. Asahi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and Nishinoya jumped up and down on the sidelines, his voice joining the trio of growing in volume  voices.

The ball went up into the air when Komi managed to reach the serve. Although a little shaky, Akaashi was able to get under it and set to Bokuto. As Bokuto jumped, so did Tsukishima, both looking determined to win the mid air battle. 

Bokuto looked like he was going right for the kill when he suddenly, changed tactics, feinting. Tsukishima squawked his head turning in disbelief and Daichi frantically dove but the ball touched down.

"YEEEEEESSSSSSS!" Bokuto screamed. "HIGH FIVE!"

"Again?"

"Uh..." Bokuto trailed off.

"THAT WAS A REALLY GOOD SET!" Kuroo shouted from his court. Akaashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Kuroo was an excellent but extremely unsubtle wingman. 

He should also have been concentrating on his own match. Point proven when Nekoma's team yelled at Kuroo when a spike whizzed past the distracted captain's face. 

"YEAH!" Bokuto echoed. "C'mon Akaashi!" Akaashi relented.

After they won the game, he found Bokuto staring at him with a wondrous look on his face.

"Bokuto-san?" he inquired and Bokuto seemed to snap out of his daze.

"Hey Akaashi, good game! High five!" Akaashi knew better than to protest. Okay fine, he liked the way sparks travelled up his arm when their hands touched. "Wow 'Kaashi, your hands are bigger than mine!" Bokuto exclaimed, eyes glowing.

Kuroo leaned against Bokuto's shoulder, frowning. "Really Bo?"

"Yeah, yeah! Akaashi, high five so we can see!"

"Bokuto-san, I don't think it's necessary-"

"Akaaaaaashi!" Bokuto pleaded. Akaashi gently clapped his hand against Bokuto's, letting his hand linger for a bit. 

It was to compare sizes.

No, he didn't notice the way Bokuto's hand was rough and calloused from always handling a volleyball. 

He didn't. 

At all.

"They really are!" Bokuto announced and Kuroo grabbed both of their hands, pressing their hands together.

"Wow," he started slyly. "Keiji does have big hands." Akaashi tried to yank his hand out of Kuroo's unsuccessfully.

"Pain in the ass Kuroo-san," he gritted out politely, unable to stop the heat from burning his face. "Please release me." When Kuroo didn't budge, he let out an annoyed sigh, fighting to keep the blush down.

Yaku seemed to notice his plight and kicked Lev. "Kuroo, Lev needs more practice receiving!" Akaashi didn't feel like hugging someone often but he wanted to hug Yaku. Badly.

"I do?" Lev asked, his tone slightly horrified. "But I already did-" Yaku kicked him again. 

"Oh believe me," Yaku growled darkly. "You do." Lev towered over him, a smirk playing on his face.

"Are you gonna make me shorty?" A collective ooooh went up from Nekoma and Kuroo muttered a curse under his breath. 

"Kenma," he called desperately to the setter who was talking animatedly to Hinata. "Help!"

Kenma took one look at the face off and turned around, pretending he hadn't heard or seen anything.

"KENMA!" 

As Bokuto chattered cheerfully alongside him, Akaashi wondered what Bokuto would do when they weren't playing volleyball.

////////////////////////////////////////////

"Akaashi!" Bokuto barrelled towards him down the hall.

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi greeted cordially.

"How did you do on your exams?"

"Good?" his reply tapered of into an uncertain question, Akaashi suddenly self conscious of the way everyone was staring at them.

"High five!"

"Bokuto-san it's not-" Akaashi cut himself off.

He'd missed Bokuto's high fives.

Not like they'd stopped after volleyball season but Bokuto barely came up with a good excuse. He'd take this one.

"Alright," he replied softly. "You need better excuses," he added.

"'Kaaaaaaashi!"

Akaashi watched Bokuto fish for more excuses afterwards.

And the day after that.

And the day after that.

He didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by art by @axoic on Tumblr, check out the blog!
> 
> First contribution :D


End file.
